


The Wild Hunt ~ 221B*

by BlackMorgan



Series: The Wolves Of Albion [3]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bondlock, M/M, Werelock, Werewolf James, Werewolf Mycroft, Werewolf Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMorgan/pseuds/BlackMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a boy, lost in the woods and he smells sweet, tastes of fear, ready to tip into panic...</p><p>James licks his lips, wonders what the boy will taste like when he lathes the sweat off his skin.  Wonders if he’ll want to fuck him first before the wolf holds sway and instinct wins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Hunt ~ 221B*

There is a boy, lost in the woods and he smells sweet, tastes of fear, ready to tip into panic, stumble headfirst and throat bared into despair.  

 

Night is falling fast, faster than the boy can keep his feet chasing that last crack of sunlight splitting the horizon.  He hopes it is enough to get him home. It won’t be.

The curtain falls.  Night is absolute. Even the hungry moon cannot edge out the dark between the trees. His heart thunders in the silence.

James can hear it, a blood-song keening above the wind. He licks his lips, wonders what the boy will taste like when he lathes the sweat off his skin.  Wonders if he’ll want to fuck him first before the wolf holds sway and instinct wins.

M once said that instinct was the best part of him, she also said it would ruin him.

M was right.  Sometimes the wolf forgets he has a twin. Forgets he’s also a man.

 

There is a boy, lost in the woods tonight.  A boy with green eyes and alabaster skin.

And a wolf who’s gone a’hunting without his Mater’s leave, a wolf who won’t come to heel or hand.

There’s a Detective and his soldier in the forest tonight, London’s best, with a bullet and Mycroft’s blessing.

 

Let the hunt begin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be read as a stand alone or as part of [The Wolves Of Albion](http://archiveofourown.org/series/41225) series.
> 
> Inspired by the legend of [The Wild Hunt](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wild_Hunt)  
> On [Tumblr](http://blackmorgan.tumblr.com/post/59250621103/the-wild-hunt-221b-there-is-a-boy-lost-in)
> 
>  
> 
> _*A 221B is a fic that consists of exactly two hundred and twenty one words, the last word beginning with a "b." The name refers to the flat shared by Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, at the address 221B Baker Street, in London._  
> 


End file.
